Winter Reconciliation
by redsticker007
Summary: My first AddxEve fanfic. Hope you all like it! REVIEW PLEASE THANKS!


I do not own Elsword and the characters in it. I'm just another fan who loves to express ideas in the form of words. I repeat, all characters belong to KOG. My first fanfic…so review please! I hope it isn't bad...Sorry if I make some grammar mistakes as grammar isn't my forte. I bet even this sentence have some grammatical errors LOL. This story is about my favorite OTP, AddxEve. A little bit of RenaxRaven if you noticed it. By the way, Eve is human with a nasod-human hybrid heart. Hope you are reading this SakuyaKyuubi.

Add: Diabolic Esper

Eve: Code Battle Seraph

Other characters: All third class LOL

Winter's reconciliation

The small snowfall gave the first sign of the advent of winter in the city of Velder. The town was already festooned with decorations and multicolored decorative lights. Meanwhile, the Elgang decided to stay for a month in a cottage in the outskirt of the city, to prepare all their paraphernalia and food for their next travel to the city of water, Hamel. Velder's winter wonderland was calm and serene….but not for long.

'What the hell?!' a certain psychotic mechanic yelled in rage. His face was contorted with anger, as he looked in horror of his broken pieces of dynamo. He picked up what's left of his arsenal and found that his machine was interrupted and damage severely physically by what seems of an unusual foreign microchip in each of it. He frowned as he knows who the culprit is.

'EVE!' he yelled as loud as he could as he stormed up the stairs.

'What the hell did you do to my dynamos?' Add asked in a menacing tone to a certain seraph sitting in her room reading

Eve wasn't surprised when he noticed the Esper's angry tone. She knew he would find out soon enough. She turned towards him, while remaining her own calm poker face. He looked perfect, she thought, as Add stood there in his black coat and dark jeans, since it was winter after all. Although Add was furious, Eve wasn't fazed. However, she knew that she would be in deep trouble if she didn't explain herself.

'I thought I could try and augment your dynamos, since I've found some nasod parts and a code from Altera which I assume it would enhance your dynamos ability to control time.' Eve replied calmly.

'Well clearly you have messed up. You should have asked me first before you do anything.' Add replied angrily. 'And plus, do you even have a slightest idea what time travel and their concepts?' he added spitefully.

Eve scowled at his insult and replied: 'Of course I do you idiot. In fact, I know time travel more than you do!' which Add only replied with a snort

"If I want to augment my OWN dynamos, I can do it myself. And don't think you have the title 'Queen' gives you an excess card to mess up my dynamos. I'll forgive you if you just admit your mistake and apologize.'

Eve felt aghast that she would have to apologize. Not to anyone, and especially NOT ADD.

'I shouldn't apologize. In case you are wondering, I'm the Queen of Nasod. I don't make mistakes. Clearly your dynamos are faulty, that is all.' Eve replied

'Pfft. First of all, you are just an ancient human-nasod hybrid. Second, if my dynamos are faulty, why does it function so well when it is with me, and destroyed when it ended up in your hands? Add replied sarcastically.

Although Eve had terminate all her emotions since her few months she decided to embrace the Battle Seraph code, her emotions are slowly returning to her, and she felt a slight rage burning in her. She couldn't see why Add was angry with her. All she did was trying to help. She would not, and NOT be insulted by this psychotic stalker in front of her.

'I am merely trying to help you, ungrateful peasant. I did not know the code would be incompatible with your dynamos.' Eve replied, still holding her calm demeanor, despite she felt the anger in her blazing.

'Oh, right, thank you very much your highness of imbecile! Why look at my dynamos, so much better now that they could not function at all! Truly, I am utmost grateful for that!' Add replied sarcastically.

Eve felt the intense rage slowly blazing in her she listened to his sardonic comment and insult.

'I shouldn't have helped you at all. And don't call me stupid you psychofreak!' Eve replied angrily. Which, to Eve's surprise, Add merely laughed.

"In case you're wondering, I don't need your help. All I need from you is your code in your heart. Which, if you would give it to me now as a compensation for destroying my dynamos.' Add replied.

'I wouldn't hand you my code even if my life depends on it. Besides, what use is an important code in the hands of a lunatic peasant?' the Seraph clutch at her own heart.

'Said the person who destroyed my dynamos using her 'codes' which she probably didn't research it thoroughly. Perhaps even the code concealed in your heart is also just a foreign item to you isn't it?' Add replied sardonically.

Eve felt a mixture of emotions, but most of all, rage. And by letting her rage control her, she walked towards Add and gave him her signature slap. To her surprise, Add didn't winced at all, instead, he looked at her with demonically.

'That's right, you couldn't accept the fact you are wrong. Without your codes, you meant nothing to me. Just a defective queen.' Add seethed.

Eve felt her heart shattered as sadness replace the fiery rage in her, oblivious to the fact that some of the sadness seep out as rivets of tears down her cheek.

'I-I-I…'Eve muttered before she flew out the window, high above to the evening sky.

Add was shocked seeing her sad for the first time, but remained his calm and solemn look.

'Pfft. Whatever.' Add shut the window.

X Dinner time X

'Eve, dinners ready!' a night watcher called up the stairs.

'I'm busy right now. Do not disturb me' Eve replied as usual, for the third day in a row.

'Okay then…' Rena replied with a mystified look

'What's gotten into Eve lately? She had been shutting herself in her room for three days straight. In fact, I didn't see her at all. Does anyone know why? Rena asked worriedly.

All was silent and shook their heads, except Add who fidgeted in his seat. And Rena, being observant, true to her title, noticed it immediately.

'Add, do you know why Eve had been acting strange lately? You didn't do anything to make her upset….did you? Rena asked slowly and skeptically.

'For your information, I didn't do anything to her. Why would care about that stupid queen?' Add gave Rena a dark look before he stormed out of the cottage, leaving the others in shock with their jaws drop.

They do not notice, however, that Eve was upstairs listening to their conversation the whole time, as she walked back into her room, leaving tears on her floor.

For a week, the Elgang did not see much of Eve. She would come out of her room once in a while for meals, but left quickly back into her room. They didn't see much of Add either, as he was busy fixing his dynamos, but to no avail.

X Two weeks later X

Ara and Chung was busy chatting about their upcoming trip to Hamel, when they saw Eve walking down the stairs and straight towards the front door.

'Eve! Where are you going? And why didn't you leave your room? Did something happen?' Ara asked worriedly.

The seraph merely answered in a monotone voice: '…I'm going to get some materials for my project that I'm currently working on. Bye.'

'Wait, Eve-.' Ara stopped short as Eve leave the house quickly.

X Dinner time X

'Have any of you seen Eve? She's not in her room' Aisha asked.

'Well, Ara and I did saw her went out this morning to get some materials for her project, but she hasn't been back since.' Chung replied while munching on mashed potatoes.

'Should we go look for her?' Elsword asked, which was agreed by nodding heads, except Add, who was still eating his meal. They all looked at him, wondering what could have happen between him and Eve and Raven was the first to asked.

'Add, did you and Eve had an argument or something?' Raven asked but Add kept silent.

'You know-.' he was cut off by Add who abruptly stood up and went upstairs.

'Ah whatever. Let's go find Eve ourselves. He can take care of the house." The Crimson Avenger suggested, before she left the house, followed by the Elgang.

As they left their cottage, Add went into Eve's room and noticed a familiar object on her table. It was his dynamos. Add felt rage building in him again, to think that Eve would sneak his dynamos secretly into her room and interfere it again, but he noticed the dynamos was different form before. To his surprise, his arsenals was completely fixed, but left a few chips and bolt on the table. Add had an epiphany as to why Eve was acting strange these past few days.

'Pfft…I have the missing parts you know…'Add replied before bringing his own dynamos back into his room.

X In a certain dungeon X

'Spectrum Mode. Particle ray.

'Linear Divider. Energy Needles.'

Eve commanded her attack as she executed demons all around her. Within a minute, she was all alone in a field of demon corpses.

'….Still nothing.' Eve said silently.

For a whole day she had been clearing dungeons, but she still could not find the materials she needed.

'I have to fix it soon…'the seraph said before she was hit by a purplish blast.

'Not too soon I'm afraid.' Eve looked up and saw Chloe, preparing another blast.

'Induction mode. Giga Stream.' Eve summoned a green force field and fires a beam energy, which turns into homing electron rays that strike Chloe. She knows Chloe down and the queen immediately fired a massive electron Kugel Blitz before Chloe had the chance to retaliate.

'Ugh…how dare you!' Chloe got back up, but soon was sent slamming into a nearby tree by the Seraph's Kugel blitz.

'Silence.' Eve replied. She was about to finish her off with another Giga Stream when she noticed that Uno Hound lunged towards her. Her eyes become wide as she was about to be hit by the demon, but-

'Gravity Buster.'

A large purple sphere of energy slam Uno Hound down before he can hit Eve, and a portal open, revealing a man in a dark suit smirking at the girl he just saved.

'H-How did you-.'was all Eve could ask as she noticed his dynamos, completely functional.

'Kekeke…..I didn't know that the Nasod Queen would know a thing or two about dynamos.. and I have the missing parts by the way..

'Add looked out!' Eve screamed as a blade pierce out of Add's chest, staining it with crimson blood.

'Particle-.' Eve was held by black magic restraint before she was able to fired her beams.

Chloe pulled out her knife, ready to execute Add with a guillotine when Add grabbed the blade with his hands, and turned towards Chloe.

'What?' Chloe muttered in shock as he saw Add's eyes, his sclera now ebony black as he smiled wickedly at her.

Kekeke… DO YOU THINK THAT COULD KILL ME?' Add turned around as Chloe felt afraid, as Add destroyed the magic restrain on Eve by distorting the space around it, and he opened a portal, pushing Eve in.

'Add wait-.' Eve shouted before she disappeared into the portal

'LETS HAVE SOME FUN SHALL WE?' Add said in a demonic tone.

'PARTICLE ACCELERATOR!' Add fired plasma cannon at Chloe point blank and sent her flying towards the horde of Glitter demons, before teleporting and went full rampage at the Glitter demons with his Spatial Blitz. Finally, when the horde of demons crowded towards him, he smiled diabolically at them

'PARANOIA!'

Add disrupt the space and time around them, causing immense hallucination, and finally a violent, explosive burst of purplish energy, and completely destroy the Glitter Demons, including Uno Hound.

'Kekeke….NEVER MESS WITH-.' Add coughed out blood as Chloe thrust her sword into him,

'Shouldn't be too confident….'Chloe gasped for air as thousands of glitter demons appear,

Add felt his vision darkened as the he saw millions of flaming arrows raining down on him.

'I'm sorry…Eve.' Add muttered weakly, as the flaming arrows drew near.

The flaming arrows was destroyed by electron rays…leaving the glitter demons shocked and looked at the caster. Chloe ran towards the caster as she flew high above, looking down at the last army of glitter demons and Chloe. Chloe saw Eve, now with electronic wings sprouting from her back, as electric pulse circle around eve, enveloping her with an ethereal, azure glow. Her demeanor was calm, yet cold.

'Psychic Artillery.' The Code Battle Seraph charged a massive blue orb of energy before firing a colossal laser at her enemies, eradicating and vaporize the demons, including a shocked Chloe as well.

The last thing Add saw was Eve's face, with rivets or tears flowing down her cheek as he closed his eyes, her voice calling her name fade away.

X A few days later X

Add woke up and squint his eyes, at the weak, winter morning rays, as he tried to sit up, he winced.

'You're still recovering, Add. Try not to force yourself up.' Rena replied as she arrange the books in his room, with Raven helping her.

'W-Where's Eve..? Add croaked, his throat dry..

'She's outside right now. I'll call her in okay?' Raven turned around but just glimpse a portal closed, along with Add.

'Let him be. He should be well enough if he is able to summon a portal.' Rena smiled as Raven planted a small kiss on her cheek.

The sky was a murky grey, but the city below was illuminated with an iridescent of lights. Eve enjoyed her while finishing the last of the small pastry she bought earlier, when she noticed footsteps behind her. Add wore his usual devilish grin as he walked towards her.

'Eve I-.'but Add was stopped short when he looked at Eve, crying.

'I..I was wrong. I'm sorry, I destroyed your dynamos. Because of my foolishness, I almost got you killed…I-.' Eve was cut short by arms embracing her as she was pulled towards Add, her face resting on Add's chest.

'Don't. I'm the one that should be sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. 'Add replied, while embracing her. His face was flushed with red, as well as Eve. They stood there, each enjoying their little intimacy, before they release each other after some time.

'And…thank you for fixing my dynamos.' Add looked away, still blushing, which only Eve smiled and planted a small kiss on his cheek, and they both flushed deeper with crimson red.

END.

I KNOW,I KNOW. CLICHÉ ENDING. I wasn't thinking much because I need to play Elsword soon for my quest on getting the 4th dimension drone ( I'm A CBS and a DiE player btw, AND I LOVE THIS PAIRING.) ONCE AGAIN, THANK YOU FOR READING. Its kinda cliché but that's just sweet isn't it? And as always, please review 030 THANKS!

PS: I sucked at writing battle scenes -.-


End file.
